mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kujin
Kujin - główna szamanka orków z Ranaaru, doradczyni wodza Gotaia. Jest bohaterką kampanijną w dodatku do gry Heroes of Might and Magic V - ''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dzikie Hordy. = Wizja Wśród orków Ranaaru narastała chęć zemsty. Mieli już dość znoszenia "stalowych ludzi", jak nazywali mieszkańców Imperium Gryfów . Czekali długo na jakąś wizję zesłaną przez ich bóstwa, co byłoby sygnałem do ataku na ziemie ludzi. I doczekali się. Kujin - plemienna szamanka, otrzymała wizję nie od bóstw, ale od legendarnych orczych bohaterów - Kunyaka i Batu. Brzmiała ona tak: Batu rzucił kośćmi wróżbity. Z pyłu uniosły się trzy symbole. Pierwszy to demon. Batu rzekł: "Walczą z samym życiem, z naszą Matką Ziemią. Oni są prawdziwym wrogiem. My chronimy życie - taki jest nasz cel." Kolejnym symbolem był smoczy król - młody człowiek, stojący przed nami. Przekazał czaszkę mrocznego smoka Kunyakowi i rzekł: "Następca będzie podobny orkowi - pół człowiekiem, a pół demonem będzie. Ma w swym ręku moc zmieniania świata - lub niszczenia go." Ostatnim symbolem był pająk - martwy, ale nie umarły. Przetnie sieć kłamstw demona rozciągniętą nad naszym światem. Batu rzekł: "Orkowie spotkają pająka o twarzy człowieka. Sieciarz pomoże nam uratować Matkę Ziemię... jak orkowie uratowali ją wcześniej!" Jednak chan orków - Quroq - zignorował omeny Kujin i poprowadził orków do dzikiej szarży na stolicę Księstwa Kruka - Szczyt Voron, a jego lojalni podwładni poszli za nim. Nie skończyło się to jednak dla nich dobrze - udało im się zdobyć miasto, lecz zaraz po tym zostali osaczeni przez wielką armię fanatyków Alaryka. Kapłan zabił Quroqa, po czym odciął mu głowę i zatknął na palu w Talonguard jako "trofeum". Wybory wodza Po śmierci Quroqa, wśród orków trzeba było znaleźć nowego wodza. Na to stanowisko konkurował młody Gotai - adoptowany syn zmarłego chana, pragnący zemsty na Alaryku oraz jego przeciwnik Kragh. Celem było zebranie tysiąca czaszek ludzi w szybszym czasie i przyniesienie ich do Kujin. Gotaiowi pomogły nieco gobliny, które okradły Kragha ze zdobytych głów. Tak oto przybrany syn Quroqa został nowym wodzem orków Ranaaru. Jeden chan, jeden klan Choć Gotai został wodzem, duża część orków nie chciała słuchać jego rozkazów. Przewodził im Tengal - weteran wielu walk, który sądził, że on byłby lepszym przywódcą. W obozie rozgorzała zacięta walka bratobójcza, przez co Gotai musiał uciekać. Kujin zaproponowała mu, że wyruszy na misję dyplomatyczną jako jego "adiutant" i przekona do niego cztery największe klany Ranaaru. Z trzema pierwszymi poszło sprawnie, lecz klan Ull-Dash nie chciał słuchać szamanki, myśląc, że wodzem wciąż jest Quroq. Z tego powodu wysyłał na nią armie, chcąc ją przegonić. Kiedy w końcu wódz klanu - Batal, zrozumiał, o co chodzi szamance, postanowił przyłączyć się do szeregów Gotaia. Podróż przez Góry Mistyczne Aby dołączyć do Gotaia z nowymi klanami, Kujin musiała przejść przez Góry Mistyczne - miejsce zarówno oświecające, jak i trudne do przebycia. Szamanka musiała wykazać się wielką inteligencją i sprytem, żeby przejść przez to pasmo górskie. Po drodze do miejsca spotkania z młodym chanem, napotkała ludzi uczestniczących w pogrzebie Andreja - ostatniego członka rodu Gryfów, zabitego przez fałszywą Izabelę. Kujin zapewniła mu błogosławieństwo Matki Ziemi, po czym wyruszyła do celu podróży. Spotkanie z Pajęczym Omenem Kujin napotkała na drodze do Gotaia dziwnego człowieka, który przewodził armią nieumarłych. Kiedy zapytała go o imię, ten rzekł, że nazywa się Arantir - wybraniec Ashy, który oczyszcza Imperium Gryfów z demonicznej skazy. Szamanka w mgnieniu oka rozpoznała w nim Pajęczy Omen z jej wizji. Oboje przywódcy postanowili zawrzeć sojusz i walczyć ramię w ramię z demonami. Audiencja u Zehira Po długiej podróży, Kujin dotarła w końcu do Gotaia. Młody wódz pomścił już Quroqa, zabijając Alaryka i postanowił wyruszyć na Talonguard, by zniszczyć siedlisko demonów. Jednak szamanka poradziła mu poszukanie sojuszników, z którymi łatwiej będzie osiągnąć zwycięstwo. Kimś takim był z pewnością Arcymag Zehir - władca Srebrnych Miast. Aby zjednać sobie orków dodatkowo, Zehir podarował Gotaiowi laskę Kunyaka - artefakt wielkiej wagi dla orków. Pierwszy raz w historii, Czarodzieje i Orkowie zawiązali sojusz. Oblężenie Talonguard Jedną z czterech walk o zamek rozgrywamy jako Kujin. Szamanka jest również obecna w scenie końcowej. '''Rozgrywka' Kujin jest bohaterką klasy Barbarzyńca. Pojawia się w misjach 2 i 4 w kampanii Gotaia "Cześć ojcom" oraz w 4 misji kampanii Zehira "Na ratunek" podczas oblężenia jednego z podziemnych miast Biary.Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie w Heroes of Might and Magic V